Princess Number 2
by seekingelephants
Summary: At age six, Brittany knows who she wants to marry when she grows up. Pure Brittana Fluff.


"Mommy! Mommy!" six-year-old Brittany Susan Pierce shouted as she ran through the front door. "Brittany? Why are you shouting?" Her mother gently scolded as her daughter burst through the door lugging her brand new back pack behind her.

"Sorry Mommy" The small girl panted as she dropped her backpack and kicked her shoes off.

" Guess what?"

"What Babe?" asked her mother, amused by her daughter's excitement.

"I know who I'm going to marry!" Shouted Brittany, apparently not able to hold it in anymore.

"Oh really?" Her mother asked, eyebrows raised.

Brittany nodded furiously, a wide smile plastered on her small face as she began to tell her mother about her adventure at school.

Earlier that day, Brittany had been proudly showing her new lunchbox to everyone in the class. Noah Puckerman, a known troublemaker in kindergarten was determined to keep his bad boy rep in the first grade. When Brittany came over to where he was playing trucks with a small boy named Finn Hudson he snatched the lunchbox from her hands and shot off in the opposite direction. The small blonde girl whimpered, chin trembling before she let out a wail loud enough to attract the attention of the teacher. The teacher rushed over to comfort her. She pieced together what happened from the crying and barely coherent Brittany, and set out to restore justice to her formerly peaceful classroom. Noah, hiding behind a wall of blocks of his own creation, waited in anticipation. He knew was going to get in trouble. However, this time, justice didn't come in the form of their teacher but of a small, black-haired Latina girl. She marched over to him and demanded he give Brittany her lunchbox back. When he refused, she punched him in the stomach. He bent over, tears coming to his eyes as he dropped the lunchbox, scrambling to get away from the furious child. "Santana!" The teacher had finally realized what was going on in the other corner of the room. Leading a sniffling Brittany by the hand, she strode across the room to where Noah was still bent over and Santana was standing next to him, arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Santana!" Did you hit Noah?" The small girl nodded, her lip stuck out in a pout.

"Why?" She asked, exasperated.

"He was being mean to her." Santana responded, nodding to Brittany. Brittany stopped sniffling long enough to smile shyly at Santana. "Well as admirable as that is, you need to apologize to Noah. We do not hit."

Santana scuffed the toe of her new school shoes against the dusty tile floor before muttering a quick "sorry" to the boy. Noah, who had by now straightened up returned Brittany's lunchbox reluctantly under the stern gaze of the teacher. She made him apologize before sending both him and Santana to opposite corners of the room to stand and wait for the lunch bell.

When it rang, Brittany cautiously approached Santana, who was busy pulling her own lunchbox from her bag. "Santana? Thank you." She murmured softly from behind the smaller girl. Santana jumped a little, apparently not realizing there was someone behind her. She turned around quickly, muttering a quick "your welcome". Brittany smiled and offered her her pinky. Santana looked at it quizzically. "Want to be best friends?" Santana smiled and nodded, hooking her own pinky around Brittany's. "You know what Brittany? When we get older, I'm going to marry you."

"Brittany scrunched her eyebrows together. "Why" she asked.

"'Cause, in the movies, when the princess gets saved, she marries the person who saved her. You're pretty like a princess and I saved you. So, we have to get married." Santana explained, her earlier shyness gone. Brittany blushed, but she was smiling. "Oh. Okay." Santana's logic made sense to her. Except, "but Santana you're pretty like a princess too. Can there be two princesses in the story?"

"Of course Brittany, whatever you want."

"See Mom? I'm going to marry Santana."

"Sounds good to me" her mom smiled. "Now come on, we have to pick your sister up from daycare."


End file.
